


We'll be looking for sunlight (or the headlights)

by holtzmannsgilbert



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-18 19:17:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5940127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holtzmannsgilbert/pseuds/holtzmannsgilbert
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>High School AU in which Lexa is a new student and Clarke is intrigued. Clexa endgame with minor Octaven.</p>
<p>Rated Teen and up for language.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> None of the characters belong to me. Title lyrics from 'Roman Holiday' by Halsey.
> 
> If people are interested in this, I'll continue with updates being posted (hopefully) every Sunday. This is my first fic for The 100 so hope you like it :)

Clarke Griffin walked through the classroom door just as the bell rang, surprised to see the Principal standing at the front of the room instead of their usual teacher, who happened to be Clarke’s mother, Abby. Without even trying to hide her surprise, the blonde girl muttered a quick “sorry” and sat in her seat at the back of the class. Only then did she notice that Principal Kane wasn’t alone at the front of the class.

Beside him stood a girl who was completely unfamiliar to Clarke. Her long brown hair was partly braided and although she was clearly new, she stood with her head high, looking almost defiant.

“Miss Griffin will be here shortly,” Principal Kane began, his sharp voice oozing with authority. “First, I would like to introduce someone.” By now he had everybody’s attention and even with all eyes trained on the new girl, she gave away no signs of nervousness. The corners of Clarke’s mouth lifted slightly. The girl’s confidence was something to be admired.

“This is Lexa Woods. Of course, she won’t be in all of your classes, but I expect you to make her feel welcome here. Griffin, Reyes and Blake, Miss Woods is in a large majority of your classes. Make sure she is comfortable.”

With a curt nod, Principal Kane left the room and Abby Griffin entered, pointing out a spare seat to Lexa Woods. The only unoccupied seat in the room was next to Clarke, but Abby knew that her daughter wouldn’t cause any issues. Instead, she offered Lexa a smile as the other girl sat down. Lexa dipped her head in acknowledgement and pulled out a notebook and pen, facing the front of the room and ignoring the hushed whispers that began to circulate the room.

“Okay, that’s enough,” Abby said, her voice kind but firm. She had taught Biology for a while now and although this particular class had some characters, she knew how to handle them. “We need to finish what we started last lesson. Lexa, if you need catching up, I’m sure Clarke will show you what we’ve been doing. If you’re still confused, come see me at break.”

With another slight nod, Lexa simply began copying down what was being written on the board. The human body wasn’t complicated. Lexa knew what she was doing.

\- - - 

Throughout the day, Clarke and her friends had been trying to start a conversation with Lexa, but to no avail. The other girl would give them short answers to any questions they asked, and that was if she answered them at all. Raven had already decided that she was rude and although Clarke had to agree that Lexa’s opposition to conversation was slightly rude, she couldn’t help but feel intrigued. Lexa was intelligent; that much had become clear when she launched into a long rant about Romeo & Juliet in English class, rendering their teacher speechless. Clarke had agreed wholeheartedly with everything Lexa had said, but dared not get involved. The brunette was actually somewhat intimidating when she was arguing, passion lighting up her green eyes. 

Needless to say, Lexa hadn’t been pleased to learn that they had to work on a project on Romeo & Juliet. Clarke wasn’t sure if the displeasure came from the fact that she had been paired up with her or just because Lexa didn’t like the story, but Lexa had seemed willing to visit Clarke at the weekend to get started, which seemed like a positive.

\- - - 

As the week drew to a close, everyone was talking about Lexa Woods. She seemed to have friends in different classes already. Well, a friend. She could often be seen with Anya, a wild-looking girl who seemed to dare anyone to so much as look at Lexa the wrong way. Of course, that meant that Indra was often there as well, which really deterred anyone from bothering them. It was common knowledge that Indra was dangerous. If the glint in her dark eyes didn’t show it then the way that even teachers kept their distance did.

“Did you know that Lexa killed her own parents?”

“She had to leave her last school because she attacked a teacher.”

“Apparently she and Anya are together. That’s why she moved here.”

Clarke listened to none of the rumours. She didn’t know anything about Lexa Woods, but then it didn’t seem as though many people did. Perhaps she would find out more on Saturday.

\- - - 

Lexa was well aware of the rumours that began to circulate towards the end of the week. She chose to ignore them though. Patience was something that she had always been blessed with and it had served her well. In all honestly, she had heard much worse. That didn’t mean that nobody else was bothered by it though.

“Bastards,” Anya spat as she and Lexa were walking home. “I’ll make sure they never spread a rumour again.” Her hands were balled into tight fists and her eyes were narrowed, fixed straight ahead. Anya had been Lexa’s best friend for as long as she could remember. They had lived near each other as children and grown up together. Now that Lexa’s parents were no longer around, they even lived together with Anya’a parents. Lexa wouldn’t let her get into trouble for her again though.

“Leave it,” she said, knowing that Anya would do as she asked. Lexa was one of the only people that the other girl would listen to, especially when it came to her own wishes. They had a mutual respect for each other and Lexa would listen to her friend in return. “You know there have been worse rumours. If they want to believe I’m a crazy murderer, let them. It’s a good way to weed out the idiots, don’t you think?” Lexa turned to Anya, who smiled in return.

“Fine. But only ‘cause you asked so nicely.”

\- - - 

Raven, Octavia and Clarke had all decided to meet at Clarke’s on Friday night. The plan had been to study but after no more than an hour the three of them were scattered around the living room. Clarke had taken the armchair and Raven and Octavia were sprawled out on the sofa, the three of them watching some stupid show that nobody was really paying attention to.

“So, Lexa’s round tomorrow, huh?” Octavia asked, shifting herself so that she could see Clarke better.  
“I hope you know you’re probably in for a day of awkward silence, Clarke.” Raven chuckled at her own input, eyebrows raising slightly as Clarke shook her head.

“I think it’ll be all right. Lexa seems nice, and she knows what she’s talking about. It’ll be fine.” Clarke wasn’t sure who she was trying to convince, but it did nothing to ease her own nerves. Which was strange in itself; Clarke didn’t usually get nervous around new people - not noticeably, anyway. But her stomach was twisting at the thought of the mysterious Lexa Woods being in her house. 

Raven shrugged. “Well, let’s just hope the rumours about her aren’t true. We could be Clarke-less by Sunday if Lexa’s as vicious as people say.”

With a glance at the time, Clarke just shook her head. “It’s getting late. You guys should probably head off before it gets too dark.” 

Her friends nodded and Clarke saw them to the door, watching as the two of them began to walk down the road. Once they were out of sight she closed the door and went upstairs. Her mother should have been home earlier but had messaged her letting her know that she wouldn’t be back until later. She was going from the school straight to the hospital, where she worked the odd shift for the extra money.

As she fell asleep, her lasts thoughts were of the day when she could provide for her mother instead of the other day, and Clarke wondering what the next day would be like.


	2. Chapter 2

Lexa opened her eyes and looked at the clock on her bedside table. 6:34. She had allowed herself an extra 34 minutes of sleep because it was a Saturday, but she hadn’t slept past 7:00 in as long as she could remember. As much as being able to sleep in sounded nice, the brunette didn’t like the idea of wasting the morning away. Besides, she knew that extra sleep rarely meant being in a better mood when you do wake up. Anya was proof of that. Lexa’s friend would wake up late whenever she could and despite the extra sleep, she was always incredibly hostile. She found it amusing really, the way that Anya would stalk about the house, shooting death stares at Lexa until she got some food down her.

By the time she had eaten and got showered and changed, it was almost 9:00. Lexa made her way across the hall to Anya’s room and knocked on her door politely. She knew that she would get no answer, but she did it every morning anyway. At the expected silence, Lexa pushed open the door and switched on the light, which earned her an annoyed grunt. Not even Anya’s parents (who were still asleep themselves) would wake their daughter up, all too happy to leave it to Lexa. Next she made her way to the window and pulled apart the curtains, letting light stream into the room.

“Come on Anya,” she called, trying to be as soft as possible. A grunt escaped Lexa, however, as a pillow hit her square in the face. “Okay,” she whispered. “Fine.” Mouth set in a straight line, Lexa moved over to the bed and ripped the duvet from her friend. “You know full well that you need to get up and I need to leave.” Once the duvet was off, Lexa stood at the foot of the bed, waiting for her friend to move. “All right, I’ll just go wake your parents.” 

That did it. With a few choice expletives, Anya rolled out of bed, moving past Lexa and making sure to push her slightly as she did. Lexa shook her head and followed the other girl out of the room. If Anya hadn’t woken up when she did then she would only regret it in the early hours of the next morning when she was still awake, or on Monday morning when she had to wake up even earlier. 

Once downstairs, Lexa made her way straight to the front door, grabbing her bag on the way. “I’ll see you later,” she called, opening the door. “And don’t just fall asleep on the sofa; a shower will wake you up.”

“I don’t need waking up,” was the annoyed reply she got, and Lexa walked outside and closed the door behind her. By the time she returned, Anya would be in a much better mood. She just wasn’t a morning person at all.

\- - - 

It was almost 10:00 when there were three sharp knocks at Clarke’s front door. Smoothing down her shirt, she made her way to the door and opened it, suddenly incredibly conscious of the fact that she wasn’t wearing any shoes. She never usually did in her own home, but something told her that she should be wearing something else on her feet. 

“Lexa,” she greeted, giving the other girl a small smile. “Come in.” Once Lexa was inside, Clarke led her upstairs, pleased that she had at least cleaned her room that morning. She doubted that Lexa would appreciate the mess that her bedroom could sometimes get into. Hopefully this wouldn’t take too long. As much as Clarke was intrigued by the quiet girl, she was finding the silence uncomfortable already. With a breath she sat down on her bed, watching as Lexa took the chair at her desk.

“Well, I guess first we should decide what angle we’re taking for this,” Clarke began, although she had a good idea about where it would go. The project included a presentation about the characters, storyline and ideas on what Shakespeare had wanted to convey with the story, and a report to go alongside it. Of course, before they could really start, they needed to discuss just what they thought the idea was behind Romeo and Juliet.

Lexa shrugged. “I don’t know what you think, Clarke, but I think that Romeo and Juliet has just spiralled out of control. All this ‘star-crossed lovers’ is a bit ridiculous to me. I don’t think it’s a love story at all; at least not in the way that everyone seems to believe.” Lexa spoke softly, but with the same passion underlying her tone that had been present when she spoke about Romeo and Juliet in English. Honestly, Clarke was surprised at her views. She had never met anyone else who thought the same thing as her.

“That makes it easier then,” Clarke replied, smiling at Lexa’s confused eyebrow furrow. “I agree with what you said. Looks like we’re going down the more cynical route.” That was fine by her, and by the looks of it, Lexa was fine with it as well.

“Okay then.” Lexa nodded, her face still serious. “Let’s get started.”

\- - - 

“I’m running to grab a snack. Want anything?” Clarke hovered by the doorway, waiting for a reply. She and Lexa had both moved to the floor where there was more room, although the brunette was still sitting straight-backed as if she were at a formal meeting. As much as Clarke wondered if she seemed unwelcoming, something told her that Lexa was just that sort of person.

Lexa shook her head. “I’m fine, thank you.”

With a shrug, Clarke exited the room and headed downstairs to the kitchen. The initial awkwardness between her and Lexa had somewhat dissipated and although they hadn’t spoken about anything other than Romeo and Juliet, Clarke felt as though she knew the tiniest bit more about the mysterious brunette. She was cynical, that much was for sure. Although Clarke agreed with her views on some things, she was a hopeful person. Despite her fairly negative views on things like Romeo and Juliet, she still held onto some hope that things like that existed. Maybe with less death though.

Lexa was completely different though. She seemed to brush off the whole concept of love, although she spoke about it as if she were hiding something. She seemed to speak from personal experience when she spoke of the loss that Romeo would have felt if he had known Juliet for more than a few days. Clarke wanted to know where it all came from, but she wouldn’t ask. Lexa was obviously a private person and Clarke was sure that if she poked and prodded too much, she would just be pushed away with no issue whatsoever. 

When she returned with chocolate and a bottle of lemonade, Lexa let a small laugh escape, her hooded eyes lighting up with amusement for a split second.

“Do you have anything healthy there?” Lexa asked, shuffling away from their work for a moment.

“Nope.” Clarke’s response was short but he corners of her mouth lifted upwards in a grin. “Who wants healthy stuff at midday? Not me.” Her smile disappeared as she looked back at the work. They had made good progress. “Let’s take a break. We’re way ahead of schedule anyway.”

Lexa nodded in agreement, craning her neck to stretch after being suck in the same position for over an hour. It was surprising, but she was actually kind of enjoying herself. Clarke made good conversation and she was clearly intelligent; something that Lexa greatly admired. 

“You’re friends with Raven Reyes and Octavia Blake.” It was a statement rather than a question and Clarke wasn’t sure how to reply.

“Yeah, I am. You’re friends with Anya and Indra. Did you know them before you came to the school?”

Lexa tilted her head in a half-nod half-shake. “I knew Anya,” she replied. “We’ve been friends for a long time.” Knowing what question would come next, Lexa continued. “I started this school late because I was home-schooled beforehand. I live with Anya now and she said that the school was decent. I didn’t really have many options, so here I am.” 

Clarke could tell that she wasn’t getting anything else out of Lexa in terms of her living arrangements, but felt strangely grateful for learning anything at all. Judging by the discomfort written across Lexa’s face, it wasn’t something she discussed very often. Especially not with people she barely knew. 

As if she knew that Clarke was almost analysing her, Lexa lifted her head, her jaw set in the same defiant manner that it had been on her first day. It was only then that Clarke actually got a good look at Lexa’s face. Over the past week she had managed to avoid making eye contact with the other girl in case an explanation was demanded (mainly from Anya, who looked as though she would happily hurt anyone who bothered Lexa in the slightest). But now Lexa was watching her and Clarke lifted her own gaze, watching for the other girl’s reaction. 

Lexa’s green eyes widened slightly, as if she hadn’t been expecting it. But she smiled at the same time. Most of the people she met were reluctant to have a proper conversation with her, let alone be interested in actually speaking to her regularly. It was part of the reason that the only friend she had ever had was Anya...and Costia. Lexa shook her head, determined to shake all thoughts of Costia from her head. This wasn’t the time. Not with Clarke around.

They worked for another two hours, with Clarke telling Lexa stories about herself, Raven and Octavia; some of which even earned a chuckle from the other girl. In return she got a couple of stories about Lexa and Anya. How they had played together as children, pretending to be warriors. Lexa spoke fondly about it, although it seemed as though something was missing from the story. A couple of times Lexa had spoken as if there had been three of them as children, but again Clarke didn’t question it.

“I should probably get going,” Lexa said after a while, looking at her watch. “I need to get that biology homework done.”

Clarke frowned as the other girl stood up. She had been having fun with Lexa and it surprised her to find that she didn’t want the brunette to leave. “Okay,” she muttered. “If you need any help with any of it, text me. You might have missed something and I’m pretty good at biology.” 

After exchanging numbers, Clarke led Lexa downstairs and opened the door for her, her stomach suddenly feeling weird. Butterflies. Clarke grimaced slightly at the sensation (and the cause), but smiled at Lexa as she left. 

“I’ll see you in school, Clarke.”

Clarke just nodded, not sure what was going on. She had enjoyed Lexa’s company, although not in the same way that she enjoyed the company of Raven or Octavia. She couldn’t have a crush on someone she had met less than a week ago. No, she was just intrigued. That was it.

\- - - 

As soon as Lexa got back to Anya’s (she still couldn’t call it ‘home’), she made her way straight upstairs. Spending time with Clarke Griffin had been great and she had to stop herself from sending her a text message, just because she wanted to. But she didn’t want to get close to anyone. The difficult thing was that she knew Clarke would be an easy person to become close to. Lexa already felt herself drawn to the blonde.

Anya burst into her room just then, taking a seat at the end of her bed. “How was it?” 

“It was fine,” Lexa replied, trying to keep her voice even. “What can you tell me about Clarke Griffin?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and leaving comments/kudos! I'm glad people are enjoying it :)


	3. Chapter 3

Anya laughed - if you could call it that. It was a sharp sound, completely lacking in any genuine humour.

“What can I tell you about Clarke Griffin? I can tell you that she gets herself into all sorts of trouble - and she rarely manages to get herself out of it without Blake and Reyes getting involved. I can tell you that she can be irresponsible. Reckless. I can tell you that her dad died last year and she’s been different ever since.” Anya shook her head, meeting Lexa’s gaze as she shrugged. “Griffin’s more trouble than she’s worth.”

Lexa nodded and sat next to Anya. She had always been protective of her, despite the fact that they were the same age. Lexa appreciated it, but she did sometimes wish that her friend would cool it down a bit. 

“Anya, don’t worry,” she began, her mouth curving into a small smile. “I’m not interested in becoming her best friend. I was just intrigued. I enjoyed speaking to her today, but we didn’t really talk of anything very important. I wanted to know a bit more about her. That’s it.”

Apparently content, Anya nodded and squeezed Lexa’s shoulder with one hand. “Okay,” she said evenly before walking towards the door. “Just don’t get too involved.”

As the door closed Lexa rolled her eyes. That wasn’t something she needed to worry about. Getting involved was something that Lexa definitely wasn’t going to do. The news about Clarke’s dad surprised her though. Of course she had noticed that Clarke never mentioned him, but she hadn’t thought that he was dead. Just out of the picture for whatever reason. Despite her curiosity though, there was no way she was going to ask. 

\- - - 

Monday arrived too soon and by the time Lexa had dragged Anya out of bed, she barely had the chance to eat something. They were still late out of the house though; something that Lexa made sure to mention at least five times as they walked to school. Anya just rolled her eyes each time, occasionally giving her a light shove as well. 

“I’ll see you later,” Lexa said as they walked through the double doors a grand ten minutes late. Not that she was worried though. Lexa may have always appreciated punctuality, but there were a lot of people in the school who had arrived more than ten minutes late. Raven and Octavia were frequent late arrivals, which Lexa had noticed after only being in the school for a week.

Of course, being the new girl meant that she was being scrutinised by everyone though, so when she walked into the classroom, fifteen pairs of eyes turned to her, watching as she made her way to her seat. One pair of blue eyes stood out to her and Lexa returned Clarke’s smile as she sat down next to Monty. 

Lexa’s moment as centre of attention was interrupted soon after (something that Lexa was incredibly grateful for) as Raven and Octavia slunk into the room and took their seats either side of Clarke. Something about the sheepish look in their eyes and the redness of their cheeks told Lexa that there was something going on, but she had no idea what. Apparently though, neither did Clarke. The blonde was whispering to her friends but clearly got no proper answer because she soon looked up with a frustrated sigh.

\- - - 

“Lexa!”

Anya’s voice carried halfway across the field easily and soon the girl was beside her friend, who had been reading alone on the grass. She had been invited to sit with Clarke and her friends but had politely declined, pretending that she didn’t notice the way Clarke’s face fell as she walked away.

Lexa closed her book and took off her reading glasses, shifting her bag so that Anya could sit beside her. “What’s up with you?” The excitement on Anya’s face was impossible to miss, especially as she bounced slightly next to Lexa.

“You’ll never guess what I saw this morning,” Anya said, her eyes glinting. When Lexa just shrugged, the other girl continued. “So after I left you to go to class I decided to take a little detour on the way. And I saw Reyes and Blake together in one of the corridors doing things that “just friends” definitely don’t do.” Anya finished with a grin, but quickly frowned when she realised that Lexa hadn’t caught on. “They were kissing, Lex,” she said, laughing as her friend’s eyebrows raised and a long, “ooooh” was heard from her friend.

“Why would they keep it from Clarke though?” Lexa asked, more to herself than anything. 

“Who cares? I just thought it was funny.”

Lexa just shook her head. It made sense, but she just wasn’t sure why they wouldn’t tell their friend. But it wasn’t her business so she wouldn’t get involved. Although that was difficult when she felt herself wanting to talk to the blonde more as the day wore on. In fact, she was starting to wonder if keeping her distance was such a good thing after all. She didn’t want Clarke to think that she disliked her, but it seemed like that’s what the blonde was beginning to think.

Anya must have realised that Lexa was thinking along those lines because she pushed her friend, furrowing her eyebrows. “Seriously Lexa, stop thinking about her so much. This isn’t like you.” She hadn’t seen the brunette so interested in someone since Costia and to be honest, she had given up hope of ever seeing her begin to care about anyone other than her close friends (which was just Anya, really). She turned to Lexa, her facial expression softening. “I know I warned you against speaking to Clarke too much, but who am I to stop you if that’s what you want? Besides, maybe I’m wrong about her. Just do whatever you feel more comfortable with. I won’t be too much of a bitch.” as if to reinforce her point, Anya grinned and raised her hand, making a loose fist and curling her little finger. “Pinky promise?”

“You’re such a loser,” Lexa laughed, but linked her own little finger with Anya’s. 

\- - -

Clarke had barely slept the night before and woke up on Tuesday feeling awful. She wasn’t usually an anxious person, but Raven and Octavia had been acting strange and to top it all off, it seemed as though Lexa was annoyed with her. She had no idea why; they hadn’t spoken since she had been round hers on Saturday. Clarke had actually thought that maybe they could be friends (she hadn’t let herself entertain the idea that maybe she was interested in something a little beyond friends). Maybe they had only known each other for a short amount of time, but Clarke was someone who cared easily. Perhaps too easily according to some people. The whole Finn Collins situation was one that she was still dealing with, although her feelings for him were ancient history. 

The blonde got up and ready, trying to get rid of the darkness beneath her eyes. It wasn’t happening though and Clarke soon just accepted the fact that she was going into school looking like she had been up all night. 

Throwing on some skinny jeans and a plain t-shirt, Clarke grabbed her bicycle and made the journey to school in less than fifteen minutes. Usually she would meet Raven and Octavia by one of the trees in front of the school, but as she approached it she was surprised to find that they weren’t there. Instead, Lexa Woods stood there in black ripped skinny jeans, a red plaid shirt and dark sunglasses over her eyes. 

It wasn’t until Lexa lifted the glasses onto the top of her head and waved that Clarke realised that she had been staring, but she quickly closed her mouth and joined Lexa.

“Clarke,” was all Lexa said by way of greeting, but that was enough to make the other girl forget to breathe for a few seconds. Yeah, she was in trouble.

“Lexa,” she replied, annoyed at the way her voice shook slightly. She had never been cool in an effortless way like Lexa was, but then she had never really gone for that sort of thing. Octavia had always been that person in their group. “What are you doing here? Do you know where Raven and Octavia are?”

Lexa shrugged, running a hand through her hair. “I wanted to speak to you,” she said simply, as if it was obvious. “And yeah, they went to class early.”

Raising her eyebrows, Clarke grinned. “And they just agreed to that?”

“Well, I did ask very nicely.” Lexa quirked an eyebrow and Clarke was becoming more and more sure that she was flirting with her. Before she could say anything, Lexa spoke again. “Look, I’m sorry if I came across as rude. It’s just that I didn’t come here to make friends, Clarke. But you’re nice and I enjoyed Saturday with you. Uh, maybe we could meet up some other time and do something other than school stuff?”

The sudden nervousness that began to emanate from Lexa made Clarke wonder how someone so cool and collected could become the complete opposite so quickly. But she wasn’t going to pass up the opportunity to tease the other girl. Only a little bit. “Are you asking me out?”

Lexa’s eyes widened considerably and Clarke fought back a laugh. “I uh - well, yeah. I mean - only if you want to,” Lexa managed eventually, her green eyes finally meeting Clarke’s own blue ones.

“Friday evening sound good?” Clarke asked, not sure what was supposed to happen when the conversation ended. Of course, she had been asked out before, but this felt a bit different. She didn’t know much about Lexa other than that she was interested in her.

“Yeah, sounds great,” Lexa replied, moving forwards slightly. “I’ll pick you up in the evening. About 7:00?”

Clarke just nodded as the bell rang, signalling the beginning of their first class. They didn’t have the same class so wouldn’t be walking together, but Clarke was pleased that she would have a chance to compose herself. Just as she was about to turn away, Lexa grabbed her wrist and planted a chaste kiss on her cheek. “I’ll see you later,” she said with a smile, before walking towards her own class, back to looking calm as ever.

Clarke, on the other hand, was anything but calm. She made her way to class shakily, her mind filled with thoughts about what Friday might have in store.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone is still enjoying this! Come shout at me about Clexa/whatever else on tumblr if you feel like it. My url is sensateriley :)


End file.
